


Heavy Breathing

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darn those unexpected phone calls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sadbhyl. Beta'd by Myderia.
> 
> Takes place during Discussing Terms.

Dinner was forgotten, preparations all half done, as they leaned back against the island in the kitchen, arms tangled about each other, mouths eager and hungry.  
  
Joyce loved the way Rupert kissed. His firm lips were so soft, so mobile, it made her toes curl. And he kissed with his whole mouth, teeth and tongue just as eager, just as gentle. His hands combed through her hair as she caressed his back, drawing him in to press tighter against her.  
  
When the phone rang.  
  
“Mmpf.” She pulled away, apologetic. “I have to get that.”  
  
He tried to hold her half heartedly. “Isn’t that why you have an answering machine?”  
  
She smiled, stepping out of his arms. “But what if it’s my frog prince, calling to take me away from all this?”   
  
“He could bloody well work on his timing.”   
  
She picked up the phone with a soft laugh. “Hello?”  
  
“Hi, Mom!”   
  
“Buffy!” She glanced over her shoulder and saw Rupert roll his eyes, shaking his head. “How are you, sweetie?”  
  
“I’m good. I just haven’t had a chance to get over to see you for a couple of weeks, so I thought I’d give you a call.”  
  
“That’s thoughtful of you, but you’re starting college. I don’t expect you to be around much.” She waggled her eyebrows lasciviously at him. He laughed silently, his eyes shining.  
  
“I just . . . I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you too, baby.” She turned her back to Rupert to concentrate on Buffy better. “So, how are classes?”  
  
“They’re okay . . .”  
  
Joyce lost the thread of the conversation as warm lips coasted lightly along the collar of her blouse. She shivered and shoved at him softly, but he didn’t move. “Uh-huh,” she said into the phone, stepping away from him. He followed her very deliberately, a wicked smirk on his face. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, honey.” She held up a warning finger to him, but couldn’t keep from smiling. “So, how are things going with Riley?”  
  
Buffy sounded surprised. “You know about Riley?”  
  
“Mr. Giles and I do talk, Buffy.” She lowered the phone to mouth “Sometimes”. He chuckled silently and advanced on her again.  
  
She ran out of phone cord, and he pinned her against the wall, his arms braced against the wainscoting on either side of her waist as he bent his head to worry at the sensitive places along her collarbone. “So he’s in the military?” she managed to get out without gasping.   
  
“Well, sort of. He’s kind of this super-soldier kind of guy . . .”  
  
Her head bumped against the wall as his hand came up to fondle one breast delicately. She continued to mumble inanities into the phone as Buffy spoke, letting her body respond to Rupert’s nonverbal communication. But when his warm hand slipped under her blouse, she gasped aloud. “Honey, I’ve got to go,” she said quickly to cover the sound. “I just got in from work, and I need to get something to eat.” She cupped his solid cock in one hand, her eyes locking on his as she moved her hand along it in promise. “But tell you what, why don’t you and Willow come over for dinner Sunday night and we can catch up. You can even bring Riley.”  
  
Buffy laughed. “Nice try, Mom. Girls’ night in it is, barring an apocalypse.”  
  
“I’ll see you then, baby.”  
  
When she was sure her daughter had disconnected, she let the phone fall from her fingers to surrender to Rupert’s hungry mouth, rubbing herself along the length of his body. “Hear that?” she asked breathlessly between fervent kisses. “No apocalypses on Sunday. It will keep us from being interrupted again.”   
  
“Too right,” he murmured into her neck. “Had that call gone on much longer, an apocalypse would have been the least of your worries. I might have had to resort to drastic measures.” And he slipped his hand between her legs to stroke at her throbbing center.   
  
She moaned and rolled against his hand before pressing down on his shoulders.  
  
“Don’t let me stop you.”

***

Buffy hung up the phone and looked at Willow, concerned. “My mom sounded . . . weird. I think it’s hard for her, being alone in that house all the time now. . . “


End file.
